


ENDLESS EIGHT

by shinkai_0001



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkai_0001/pseuds/shinkai_0001
Summary: - Yet Love is better than Life, and what is the heart of a bird compared to the heart of a man? -
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 8





	ENDLESS EIGHT

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️本文将涉及刺青与人体穿刺等元素，部分情色（含非正常）或血腥暴力描写。请谨慎避雷，不剧透。

——————————

下午的一点十三分我从地铁下来，距离和李永钦约定的时间还没有到，我决定去出口等他。东京现在不算正式进入夏天，日光却烫得出奇从地面反射到眼睛，空气一片花白让人晕眩，我不得不退后几步站到树荫下。几只鸽子也跟我一样，挪动肥胖的身子蹒跚到树荫里。

我讨厌鸽子。

具体来说我讨厌一切拥有翅膀的动物，不管是蓬松的羽毛还是轻盈的翼，只要能够飞翔，我都讨厌。它们在空中俯瞰过我们这些人类的脑袋一定都带着鄙夷和轻蔑。我从未跟人坦白过这近似于嫉妒的厌恶之情，因为我不想被当作一个怪人。

隔了老远就看见李永钦跟我打招呼的手，他走得不紧不慢，我都能听到他耳朵上一大串夸张的耳饰碰撞发出像风铃一样的声音。

“等我很久了？”

我轻轻碰了他眼下新打的埋钉看得出已经消肿了，他冲我笑问我是不是心动也想打一个。

“然后跟你一样被开除吗。”

其实李永钦是自愿辞职的，尽管他并没有签立正式员工合同依然受公司规定限制了一部分展示自我的自由。我没有问他新的工作如何，从他还能约我出来逛街这一点来看，至少过得不算落魄。

“来看我的新纹身。”

他摊开手心，是一只爬行的蜘蛛。我单纯地害怕蜘蛛便只看了一眼。

“哈哈被吓到了吧！这里纹的时候巨疼，不过能吓到你也算值了。”

“你为了整人才纹在手上的吗。”

“不是哦，也有人说这个很酷。”

“谁？”

我很好奇还有人会认同李永钦独特的审美。我和他上的同一所高中，他的独一无二让他显得格格不入，而我却再平凡不过了。没想到我们会在同一个职场相遇，虽然是他先叫出我的名字，我却早就想与他亲近。

“EIGHT。我们在RANDOMZ上认识的。”

RANDOMZ是一款社交APP，李永钦当时跟我说起过。用户可以在RANDOMZ上建立社群或者加入社群，每个社群的人数上限是十三。RANDOMZ不需要提供任何个人信息，进入同一个社群的人会被随机标记数字，李永钦的代码是TEN。他曾邀请我加入被我拒绝了，我对不知底细的人从来不会放下戒心。

“所以说他也跟你一样是一个穿刺爱好者咯？”

“我的纹身师就是EIGHT介绍的。”

听起来他们已经见过了面。李永钦发现了我脸上的顾虑，故意做出一副无所谓的样子来。

“放心啦EIGHT是个好人，等下就介绍你们认识。”

涉谷这一带的街区隐藏着各种小店，像是故意躲在阴影里随时准备惊喜登场吓唬路人。如果不是李永钦带路我恐怕一辈子都不会找上门。

这是一家古着店，招牌上歪斜的字母中间脱落了几个，我不能分辨出是英语还是法语，或者是另一种我看不懂的语言。头顶的风扇在缓慢地转动，暖黄色的灯光被切割成一小段一小段的发散到看不出颜色的墙壁上。我感受不到任何从上方吹下来的风，店内却冷得像饲养爬行动物的低温房。两旁叠起三层高的架子上全是各式各样材质各异的衣服，像长满了奇装异服的丛林，只留下两条仅供一人通过的窄路。在我分心的时候李永钦的身影已经淹没在外面这些古怪的衣袖和裤腿中只剩下后脑勺。我听见有人叫他TEN，他的身后紧跟了一张陌生的脸向我走来。

“欢迎来到JUNGLE。”

店名奇迹般与我对它的印象重合，这让我兴奋。同时让我感到心悸的还有说话声音的主人。

如果说李永钦身上存在一种灵活的美感，像雨水落入土壤带着甜蜜的哀愁，那么他则是霸道的美。野心勃勃的侵略者啊，在他面前我的一切阅历与常识都将不攻自破。

“你看看他，EIGHT。总是穿这种无聊的衣服女孩子都不愿意约他了。”

他似笑非笑地挑起一边眉毛转过身为我翻找了几件衣服。我注意到他凸起的眉钉像是看见了魔物，头皮爬过一阵奇异的酥麻感，于是不再看他，低头直面自己的深灰色衬衫。李永钦说的对，这样的衣服我可以再拿出十件，都为了配合平日的工作环境，就像是保护色，越不起眼越好。我拿上EIGHT给我挑好的衣服去试衣间，他们走在后面取笑我，果然里面的镜子像几百年都没有擦试过。借助昏黄的光线我看清了衣服上手工写的吊牌，每一件都贵得离谱，我就更不打算试了。

“没有中意的吗。”

出来时EIGHT已经站在角落的柜台，我点点头，随后又摇摇头，把里面最便宜的一件衬衫拿出来放在柜台上。他有些意外地注目着我，我们没有对视但我能感觉到。他把花纹繁复如孔雀尾巴的绿色衬衫叠起来放进纸袋，整个过程我盯着他左手背上的一颗痣，猜测是不是纹身的一部分。

“现金？我们这里不能刷信用卡哦。”

付完这一万三千日元我的钱包里剩下不到几百的硬币，只够买些热狗和土豆片。我闷声不响从他手中接过袋子快步离开了这家店。

“喂！金道英。”我差点忘了李永钦的存在，他跟在我身后跑了几步追上来，“怎么样？”

“漂亮。也是很危险的人。”

甚至比我见过的任何一个人都要漂亮。之所以如此笃定，是因为他的存在远超出了我对美的定义。

“不是问你人，是问你这家店怎么样。”他一副诡计得逞的表情，饶有兴致地看我。

“明知故问。”

说完我没好气地将纸袋往他怀里一塞，李永钦顺势装作不愿意还给我，他笑起来与我记忆里高中时的模样并无太大差异，好像有人施了咒语让他不再长大。我们一路嬉闹着走去车站。

*  
我在RANDOMZ的代码是THIRTEEN。这在西方国家是一个不吉利的数字。社群里此刻正在为即将到来的夏日寻找度假胜地，我点开EIGHT的头像发送了在RANDOMZ上的第一条信息。

「你好，我是TEN的朋友。」

没有得到回复的期间我表现的十分焦灼，担心自己是否过于唐突，一上来就自报家门这可完全违背了软件设计者的初心。

「今天来过JUNGLE的？」

「是的。回去以后发现钱包没了，不知道是不是落在店里了。」

可能此时他已经放下了手机帮我去找丢失的钱包，每间隔十分钟我就拿起手机看一次。一个小时后他才给我回了消息。

「找到了。不过马上就打烊了，我给你送来吧。」

我几乎没有做任何的思考就在手机上打下家里的地址，发送，退出RANDOMZ，完成得一气呵成。我长吁了一口气，心脏终于不再沉重地坠着，重新准备将进行到途中的打扫做下去。

与此同时地我回想起一个人，他曾是我的邻居，我遇见他时还在念中学，我们一家住在离父亲公司较近的公寓。母亲是一个不善言辞的女人，也因为她的日语不够好，印象里她在打工的地方会和顾客问候道别，与我的对话就只有最基本的嘘寒问暖。这样的母亲深爱阅读，她有很多书，也给我买了不少，却没有教我韩语。我的父亲不干涉她的自由，但总是不经意地讥讽，读这么多书也没见会说好听的话。他认可的成功只是像他一样的人，当然对我也寄予了同样的期望。

当年的邻居是一个满头金发玩乐队的年轻人，我出门上学经常撞见烂醉如泥的他和他的同居人花了很久时间把钥匙插进孔。同居人不会说日语，我把邮差放错的信拿过去的时候他摸摸我的头，用英语问我愿不愿意吃巧克力。所以我自然以为我的邻居也不是日本人，直到听见他用极其标准的关西腔对我说，不吃就快滚你这臭小鬼。

从此以后他见到我就叫我，还会问我一些答不上来的问题。比如新歌怎么样，这把吉他帅不帅，同居人昨晚有没有回家。我直呼他的姓名，他也从不跟我计较。

“臭小鬼你快过来陪我喝酒。”

“我还没有成年。”

“没劲！你跟那些人一样没劲，无聊透顶！”

“少喝点吧，悠太。”

他的两只眼睛没有焦点，空荡荡地穿过了我。无奈我只好进到屋里，发现那里少了很多东西。

“他走了。值钱的都带走了。”

悠太满身酒气地靠近我，像失去了獠牙的狮子。没有开灯所以我看向窗外，月亮像被剪下来贴在了窗上窥视着。门外传来可怕的砸门声，老式的公寓门快支撑不住在呻吟。他让我不要发出声音，把我抱在胸前躲到桌子下，我的脸颊紧贴在悠太的胸膛上清晰地听到他的心跳。酒精让他浑身火热，狭小的空间里他不自在地扭动着。我没有喝酒，内在却像有火在蠕动，鼻腔里充斥着他身上廉价香水的脂粉味，下身慢慢有了感觉，细微的触碰都是一种刺激。羞于被悠太发现，又对门外的威胁感到惊恐，无意之中成为让我变得更加兴奋的催化剂。至此之后我开始在同龄人中伪装，假装自己和他们一样对色情杂志上千篇一律的妖娆女郎感兴趣。隔壁的屋子腾空后，我就没见过悠太了。某一天母亲出门工作就此销声匿迹，我被父亲带到了东京，再也没有踏离东京半步。

等我收拾完最后一个啤酒罐头门铃就响了，EIGHT站在门口将香烟摁灭在皮鞋尖上，我还是不愿直视他的脸，他偏等我先开口。

“有劳你跑一趟了。”

他像是听到了什么有趣的事情激动地大笑。

“顾客就是上帝嘛，小事。”

EIGHT从屁股兜里掏出一个黑色漆皮的钱包，我伸手去拿，他突然举起手臂害我扑了个空，险些跌倒在他面前。此时我与他的距离不足一厘米，我抬头要直起身时，他正高傲地从上往下看我，用鼻子吭声冷笑到。

“很高兴认识你，CODE NO.THIRTEEN，金道英先生。”

毋庸置疑，他翻看了我的钱包。我忘记钱包里除了那几百日元还有我的驾照，他现在知道了我的姓名年龄和住址，他却依旧是一个待解的谜。

“明明衣服都很合适，最后只买了一件。原来是没带够现金呀。”

“你偷看我的东西？”

“故意把钱包忘在我这儿不就是想给人看的嘛，金道英先生。这种邀请方式你不觉得有点卑鄙？”

把戏被他言中，我无话可说，悻悻地倚靠在墙上，EIGHT轻巧地避开我走进屋里。他扭过头来，不亚于李永钦的琳琅耳饰发出刺眼的光线。

“这房间也跟本人一样阴暗，不能开个窗吗？”

我没能阻止他，任由他拉开窗帘让外面的月光爬上他的额头及脸颊，泛起塑料一般冰冷的白色。薄如蝉翼的华丽衬衫下透出肩膀和腰肢的姣好姿态，我开始幻想里面蕴藏着怎样的纹身，甚至于触感。

“嗯哼～你还喜欢看书？”他检阅着我的书架，细长的手指划过一排书脊似乎没有兴致停留，“还以为你只和数字打交道呢。”

“兴趣罢了。”

“那你觉得我对什么感兴趣。”

如此显而易见的答案我都没有信心回答，只能困惑地看着他走近，脊背贴上关着的房门。我屏住了呼吸，无处可退。他的指尖轻轻摩挲着我的胸口，心跳一圈圈地荡漾开来。

“我对你这种心口不一的男人很感兴趣。”

那双瞳仁仿佛一个深不见底的口子，源源不断地将我的欲望往里吸入，直到再也不能把目光从那里移开。

想要触摸。

我想要触摸他。

尽管直觉告诉我会是一场灾难，毕竟他凭一己之力轻而易举就让我对美的认知彻底崩坏，但我无法遏制这股冲动。嘴唇下缘的唇钉衬得这张嘴愈发娇艳，它微微开启露出贝齿，像蛊惑我去品尝，一旦感受到它的细嫩柔软，我想要的就变得更多。我把手伸进他的衬衫里面，贪婪地轻抚清凉的真丝下温热的肌肤。因为紧张手心全是冷汗让我很是抱歉，窘迫地偷看他的反应。他没有因此停下接吻，手臂将我的脖子勾得更紧，他强加给我的重量使我不得不弯下去托起他的臀部，于是他大胆地双腿缠上我的腰间眼神示意抱他去床上。当我略显笨拙地找出安全套戴上，他躺在我身下用手臂挡住脸像个孩子似的笑个不停。

“你到底多久没有做了。”

我如实回答和男人做爱是第一次。我没必要撒谎，一上床就都会知道。他只是有些惊讶地睁大眼睛，没有嘲讽，甚至于有一丝怜爱地看我，莫名燃起了我藏在心底的情绪，不由分说地掰开他的大腿进入。我的鲁莽使两个人都不好受，他皱紧了眉对着我扬起下巴，发出轻微苦痛的喘息，胸前的扣子已经敞开了大半，露出来整片的纹身。它们明明就在眼前却模糊成一团黑色，我根本看不清图案，只觉得瘆人得很。我把手掌叠在他的掌心，他握紧后翻身骑跨上来，交换了我们的位置。现在他在明，我在暗处。刚开始的疼痛渐渐被他撩拨得很舒服，我像是进入了意识朦胧的状态凝视他的脸，夸张的眉钉在他的脸上可以毫不冲突，还有怪异又阴森的特殊美感，这是人类可以拥有的长相吗。这张面孔似乎有着同神一般的权利，所有生灵都臣服于此，任他摆布。

EIGHT俯下身贴近我的耳朵，用极小的声音命令到。

“叫啊。”

“…名字…还没…”

他衬衫上的扣子硌得我胸口好痛，凑近的侧脸让我感到头晕目眩很难完整地说出话来。

“泰容，李泰容。”

声音钻进了颅内，他再次挺起身，丝滑的衬衫半褪在腰间，说不上的冶艳。看我的眼神很快又恢复到之前的冷漠，像隔了一层薄雾，改变了原先的色彩。在这样羞耻的姿势下问出对方的姓名，我的大脑果然无法正常运转，高涨的心跳临近极限，我主动抓紧了他的手。

“…泰...泰容我…”

终于，我看清了李泰容胸前的纹身，花木簇拥着一整具骇人的白骨，这一瞬间我仿佛浸没在冰凉的池水，全身都在颤抖。

*  
那天晚上我主动将他引入自己的巢穴，却成为了他的猎物。这像话吗。

自称李泰容的男子总是擅自闯入我的房子，无论我换多少次门锁都没有用。我怀疑，除了古着店的打工他还有其他不可告人的工作。他不仅叮叮当当地挂着耳饰，其他地方也戴满了银饰。我的记忆力很好，从没见过它们有过重复，一次都没有。连频繁更换的打火机也是名牌，一个就快要接近十万。

“这些都是店里的商品。假的。全是废铁。”

“假的还卖这么贵？”

“我只有这两颗牙是真的金子哦。”他一只手支起脑袋侧身对着我张开嘴，舌尖去舐靠近喉咙深处的牙根，“名字也有刻上去，虽然是缩写。能看到吗？”

他会有意透露给我一些自己的信息，像施舍了拼图的碎片，等我将它们全部收集起来完成。我不想一一验证这些线索的真假，也不可能把它们全部记住。我不止一次对自己的无能为力深感绝望。因为我对他了解得越多，他就越像是无法解开的谜团。

恰恰相反，我的人生是由无数张透明的纸叠起来的。我时常会有这种感觉，尽管我的视觉和听觉都正常，但我已经不再需要对事物有任何感知。我的日常是被规划好的，在同一时刻起床，坐上同一班地铁，前往同一个目的地。公司的前辈建议我买辆车，一想到会因此增添共同的话题，我就有些退怯。他们大部分都已经结婚，也有孩子，我在他们谈论的笑话里完全找不到同感，还是在酒席上努力做出有趣的反应。前辈中有个人叫大谷，业绩垫底，自觉性低，每天穿同一件黑色套装。上个月通过我的客户勉强完成指标，他说要答谢我请客吃饭，酒过三巡拉上我去了风俗店，我只好婉拒了他。

“道英你不会是那个吧？”他以为自己是在开玩笑，动手拍拍我的大腿，胖胖的圆脸上竟找不到一个褶子。

“手头有点紧，我差不多该买车了。”

“哎早就劝你买了，别担心今天都算我的！”

我百无聊赖地划动着平板上那些挡住脸的照片，随便挑了一个手臂上有纹身的，也就是普通女孩会觉得可爱的蝴蝶图案。女孩很瘦，讨好地微笑着，看上去都没有十六岁，身上的衣服顶多算是布料。我好奇地拉住她的手臂问到。

“你的纹身呢？”

“那个是贴纸啦，店长说我没有特点给人记住。”她也有一双大眼睛，还有过浓的化妆都遮不住的疲倦神情。“客人您喜欢的话，下次我可以试一试哦。”

她的话多少有一些天真，好像所有男人都会因为虚假的取悦而获得满足，至少踏进这家店的男人都应该有这个自觉。

李泰容只在晚上找我，这天半夜我恍惚间被人压住了跨部，惊醒的我立刻睁开眼，他低头在解自己的皮带，我只够看见他的发顶。前几天染的红发颜色已经褪到了发梢，像燃尽的烟火从空中下落。泰容撩起我的上衣一路向上捋到胳膊肘，然后单手按住我的两只手将它们举过头。他叼起我的耳垂轻轻抿在嘴里，身体像一滩融化在我胸膛的枫糖散发着一股子甜味，一阵儿野猫似的鼻息挠得我心尖发痒。

前几天一起吃饭的同事曾说起过，最近我的身上带着某种甜香。古着店买的衬衫和其他衣服一起挂在衣柜里，也就沾染上了相同的熏香味道，不是花香也不是果实，更趋近于植物根部的香甜。李泰容和店里用的是同一种美国产的线香，牌子听过就忘但香型我记得，是他在RANDOMZ上的代码，NO.EIGHT。他终于舍得释放我的双手，捧起我的脸胡乱地深吻。重新获得自由的我握住他柔软的侧腰，指尖仿佛要深陷进入一般。李泰容抱起来没有看着那样骨感，蛮横的骨骼上细致均匀地平铺着充满弹性的柔韧肌肉，不用眼睛看就知道有多色情。我慌忙坐起来将他的身体禁锢在自己的统治之下，品味每一寸娇嫩肌肤下流动的血脉，随后脱掉了他的裤子，饱满的欲望被我玩弄于股掌之间。

他细腻的舌头在我的嘴里攒动，接触到上颚时有金属的触感，我才发现口腔中蔓延着与平时不同的腥甜，李泰容停下来小声咒骂了几句。

“我是来炫耀的，才打了三天还肿着呢。”

他伸长在我眼前的舌头上打了一枚长钉，这么长的一根我沉浸在他的吻技中竟浑然不知。李泰容用手转动舌钉时蹙着眉，我于心不忍把头别了过去。

“好像出血了。”

“你不应该这样乱来。”

“但是诶，”他把手臂圈在我的脖子上不满意地撅起嘴，“我想和道英接吻了。”

发着寒光的金属装饰着他张扬得过于凶险的五官，这样可怕的脸上也是会流露出人类的温情。圆润的喉结悄悄在皮肤下浮动，我听见他轻唤了一声。

“道英呐，亲我。”

舌头又一次尝到他的血液的味道，这股直沁人心的甘甜溶解掉了我的理智，嘴唇寻觅着他埋在各处闪亮的身体钉直线而下攻破，它们是做在性感带上的标记，只是轻舔就会有强烈的反应。我被他拽住了头发，背上也抓出好几道红印。

“这里都给别人打钉，你不会感到羞耻吗。”

舌尖绕着乳环打转几圈后被我含住，带着报复心咬合牙齿拉扯。即使他抓着我的手完全没有使上劲，还是有力气恶狠狠地瞪我一眼。

“我认识的老板很专业，不像你只是个色胚。”

“都这么敏感了，打的时候就不疼吗？”

“妈的疼得我都快哭了。”

这句话也像是在骂我。我的手也没闲着，绕到后面去探更幽暗的深处。

“有点想看。”

“什么？”

“你哭的样子。”

李泰容突然使出惊人蛮力，我暗忖完蛋了，还是被他猛地压在了身下，他用膝盖抵住我上半身，笑嘻嘻地一手扒掉我的内裤，眼里装不下半点容赦。

“想看我哭？得先让我们道英哭才行呀。让我想想给你打多少耳钉，三个？十个？你的眉骨又生得那样好，不打眉钉简直太可惜。”他一把掐住我的下巴，手指伸进去拽出我的舌头来，“还有这条狡猾的舌头不能放过，谁让它不老实点呢。”

舌头甜得发腻，我的胃部突然痛得蜷缩起来，可能是刚才李泰容的血液与我的身体产生了排斥反应。他一脸嫌弃地将手指上的唾液刮擦到我脸上，原先按住我的另一只手轻车熟路来唤醒我。我们之间除了情欲，再无其他。窗外进来的冷风降下去我的体温，我已经完全清醒了，就觉得他的身子更热，肌肤相碰的摩擦简直在发烫，连带着我的脑子也跟着滚烫，思维混沌不堪，跟发烧差不多。

我的造物主只有一个。我对自己的身体没有主权。

但如果是李泰容的话，如果是李泰容要将我的身体穿孔，刺青，解肢和重建，神也一定会原谅。哪怕他挖出我的心脏说，从今天起他要征用这块血肉，我也相信他被赋予了这个权利，心甘情愿地被他吞掉，溶化在温暖的胃液里。那么我即刻死去也将在这具躯体里与他共存。

如此荒唐的念头竟然让我有些哽咽，我恐怕是疯了。

真正的疯子双手正要攀上我的脖子。我去抓他的手腕，可我没有挣脱的欲望，任凭李泰容将两手收紧，被堵上的喉咙开始呼吸不畅，意识慢慢地变轻，消失在遥远的末梢神经。有一瞬间我感觉自己浮在空中，看见床上的自己带着哭腔恳切地乞求他。

“你把我彻底摧毁吧。”

他高高在上，傲慢地俯视我，像看待一只蝼蚁。我深深厌恶被人用这种眼神盯看，但我爱死了他的目空一切。

“等着看好了。”

他的声音仿佛来自地狱，人类的生命是如此脆弱易碎，现在折断我的脖子就跟折断一根筷子一样简单。我不害怕被他摧毁，但不代表我不害怕死亡。死的世界是那样虚无，我一个人是绝对抵挡不了的，但这同我现在生活的世界又有什么区别呢。求生欲被完全扑灭后恐惧到达了顶峰我也迎来了高潮。

*  
再一次见到李永钦已经是入冬后的事情了，下了一整天的雨夹雪他还是倔强地穿着单薄的夹克，我把自己的围巾借给他，倒是毫不客气地立刻披到肩上。

“我要离开东京了。”

“去哪儿？”

“哪里都好。等我攒下足够的钱就去下一个国家。”李永钦就像一个跟父母诉说生日愿望的孩子，相信在特定的那天一切都会实现。

“挺好的，我都有点羡慕了。”

“哼金道英你变了，换作以前早就要说我成天做梦。”

“找骂呢。你手上又纹的什么？”我主动岔开话题，虽然我没有告诉他和EIGHT之间发生的事，但是他总有办法敏锐地嗅到我的变化。

“什么意义也没有。这是泰文。”李永钦抬起头对我说，“最后我想要回到泰国。”

憧憬自由的李永钦也有要回去的地方，我没有归宿。那么李泰容呢，他来去消无声息。相似的问题我也问过他，然而他就像人类未曾踏足的星球，深究这些未知的内容根本毫无意义。

“为什么要纹身。”

可我还是问了，显得我很无知吧。他躺在旁边笑起来，把花臂举到我跟前。我顺着图案的纹路细细地抚摸，在心上临摹了一遍又一遍。

“为了让你这样的人上钩呀。这是什么那又是什么地来跟我搭话。”

“我可不是女高中生。”

“那你还不是照样上了我的当。”

他对着我打开手掌，李泰容的右掌心也有刺青，鲜红色的数字8，像张开的恶魔眼睛。

“EIGHT？”

“不对，”他把手掌横过来给我看，“INFINITY。无限趋近于永远的意思。”

“你不害怕吗。”

“为什么要害怕？”

“不可怕吗？这样的野心。”

“可怕哦。但我没什么好害怕的，我除了自己什么都没有。”

李泰容在我面前握住拳头，我注意到他手指上许多的擦伤，有些还很新。他的手比我的还要小一点，但他的眼睛似乎能装下我的整个世界。

“从今以后有我保护你，你就不会害怕了。”

我见到了我的神明。

*  
二十六年的人生里我是庞大的东京街景的一部分。为了演好自己的角色，我遵从着父亲的意愿，上司的意愿，伴侣的意愿，进行着无聊的工作，无聊的交友圈，无聊的性生活。我对世界的感受连同自我一起切除，活着成为了与我最为无关的事。我不是被选中的幸运儿，如果强行闯入神的圣域，叫嚣着权利与自由，凭我这种人的意志，是找不到出路的。搅乱了我人生的李泰容是一道带血的光。他不在乎人类社会的法则，忤逆神的旨意，私自篡改被授予的身体，这种人就算身陷绝境也不会回头，他不知道世界是有边界的。

雨伞还在不断往下滴水，楼道的灯从昨天开始坏了，忽明忽暗的。有个黑影蹲在我的宿舍门口，我不敢轻举妄动，耳朵里只听见水滴似的滴答声。突然似成相识的感觉袭来让我认出黑影的真面目，于是放掉了手中的伞和超市袋子抓起他那棉花玩具一样低垂的胳膊拼命摇晃。

“醒醒！李泰容！泰容啊听得到我说话吗？”

不知道喊了多少声，他终于抬起头，半边脸上凝结了黑色的血污还在从额头上缓慢地渗出猩红。李泰容勉强算是睁开了一只眼，咧开嘴对我笑，伸出同样满是血污的右手，于是我的左手也沾上黏合剂一般浓稠的黑血。我握着这只手往上提，想帮助他站起来，李泰容此刻轻得奇妙，比刚才拎在手上的超市购物袋还轻。管理员已经打扫完楼道，四处弥漫着刺鼻的消毒水味道。尽管如此也无法掩盖李泰容身上NO.EIGHT的熏香味。此时我无比惊恐地发现他那件熟悉的黑色外套里腰部以下的部分空空如也，只有一个漆黑的断口向下滴落着血液，嘀嗒，嘀嗒。空气里甜蜜的芬芳正是来源于此。刹那间天旋地转仿佛全身的血液都在倒流，手上失去了力量，我眼睁睁看着泰容如倒塌的纸片跌落下去，他的名字被从大脑剥离，只剩我凄厉的惨叫。临近新年的这几天政府发布了低温预警，我躺在被窝里浑身是汗。

梦。哪里为止是梦呢。

潜进房间的李泰容看见我气喘吁吁地坐在床沿被吓了一跳。

“你怎么了满头大汗的？”

“我刚才做梦了。”

“可怕的梦吗？你的表情像看到鬼一样。”

“有点。”

我还是决定不把梦的内容告诉他了，没人会想知道自己在别人的梦境里是如何死去的。他穿着梦中那件黑色的外套，薄薄的身子连衣服的一半都没能填满。我神经兮兮冲上前把它从李泰容身上扒下来。

“什么呀看把你急的，就这么想我？”

“不准穿这件衣服。”

“金道英生气了？我好怕哦。”他嬉皮笑脸地对着我，这个疯子是不可能有和我一样的情绪，“我不穿的话你也不穿才好。”然后他开始慢条斯理地解衣服上的扣子，一边挑衅地眯眼看我。我把他推倒在床上，他意识到这不是开玩笑的力度，才正视我的脸色。

“脱掉。”

李泰容很顺从地除去了全部的衣物，叛逆地岔开双腿，恬不知耻的表情让我觉得自己仍占下风。

“转过去。”

“你要干嘛？”

“操你。”

“操你妈。”

论力量我一直都是占优势的一方，稍微使点劲儿就已经让他半个身子腾空，李泰容的胳膊都快要拧断了还护着自己的背，死活不肯从我。才一会儿他就大汗淋漓，绷紧了手臂上每一根发青的血管，我去吻他胸口细密的汗珠，发抖的呼吸里充盈着熟悉的甜味。可是为什么会这么甜。混杂着植物的绿意和原始的动物性肉欲，仿佛是在热带雨林。

“给我看。”

“休想。”

不到一年的时间，我已经洞悉他身体最私密的地方，唯独没见过后背的全貌。他睡在我身旁，再细小的声响都能让他醒来，警惕得像有人要在睡梦中刺杀他。我只在一次他洗澡时不小心瞧见，依稀记得左肩上有一块刺青，我想看更清楚的时候他拿毛巾给遮住了。李泰容说这是他纹的第一个图案，颜色都掉了所以不愿给人再看。我知道他是完美主义者，为了保持纹身的效果已经十年没有变过体重，虽然我也猜这是他为自己挑食找的借口，但不至于为了这种理由坚持到如此地步。

“你再反抗下去手就折断了。”

“有种试试。”

我没见过他狼狈的样子，被捕兽夹困住的恶犬龇着獠牙还要做出全副武装的架势。我们僵持不下，他手腕挣动的力气逐渐变小，扑腾着开始拿脚踹人。

“有什么不能给我看。”

“我们道英是好孩子，看到以后会吓坏的。”

真的太可笑了，我连这种梦都做了还会害怕什么吗。我从没想过要伤害泰容，他太美丽，连挣扎的凄惨模样都让人垂怜，但当我掐住他无辜的颈项，可能是真的带有杀意。赤裸裸的脉搏还在拍打，鲜艳的生命却在手掌里渐渐流逝，让我有了凌驾一切的错觉。他耗尽最后的力量被我按压到身下，背朝向我，发出呜咽一般的声音。

李泰容的左肩上有一只翅膀。

这个世界上我最讨厌的东西。

它在我的视线里可憎地扭曲，随时会挣脱出来。他完全放弃了抵抗，我摸着起伏分明的肩胛骨发现纹身遮盖了一处不平整的伤疤。

“以前我爸喝醉了就要拿刀砍我，我那天运气特别不好，跑不过他。不过我爸运气更差，我们一起从楼上摔下来，他就这样死了。”他趴在床上像随口编了无痛无痒的话，“掉下去的时候我就在想，我像鸟一样会飞该多好，再也不用这双腿了。”

谁说过想听这种故事了。擅自把我当作一个好的倾听者，其实我一次都没能体会别人的悲伤。你就像把毁灭自己的权利交给我，是相信我不会这样做吗，我在刚才还是认真想过要杀死你的人。现在我们谁也不能轻易离开。有朝一日我会成为杀害你的凶手，而你一定是共犯。

“纹在身上的就是我的，丑陋的疤看不到了，这才是我。”

这又算什么话啊李泰容，你根本不是神明，人活着是有局限的，我们怎么知道真正的自己是怎样的人，他就值得你牺牲任何东西吗。对我而言，他只是一个不可信任的陌生人，要我为一无所知的人付出，我做不到的。

可我的眼泪止不住流出来，一颗又一颗落在李泰容的腰窝，断断续续地汇成小溪。我的心总与大脑的想法合不上拍。我上前搂住他的腰，把头埋在肩窝那里，闻到他身上特有的甜香才安下心来。也许是头发扎得他有些痒，李泰容缩起脖子咯咯地笑，转过身也要拥抱我。一对上他眼睛的光，压抑的痛苦就倾泻出来，我在他面前哭得连话都说不上，好像这伤疤不是长在泰容身上而是我的身上，我也跟着死去了一次，和世界因此连接起来。李泰容抱着我，缓缓抚过我弓起的脊背，重复着没事的，已经不疼了。他的骨头仿佛比钢铁还要硬，贯穿了我的腑脏，带着稍高于常人的体温，掌心干燥而温暖，让我想起音讯全无的母亲，早晨面包店飘出的气味，金黄色的银杏叶落下的风。消融的积雪下是我留在世上作为人类的记忆。

我不再是由神经牵系着的肉块。

我和他一样，是深爱着某人的。

*  
早餐的咖啡味道还停留在厨房，我稍微看了会儿电视，日本政府刚刚宣布了新的年号「令和」，很快就要在下个月正式完成新旧交替。因为这个关系我变得怀旧，书架里有母亲的书，当年我只留下一本，李泰容在上面打翻了可乐，我又给收了起来。

“呜哇俺的可乐...”当时他着急地拿身上的衣服去擦，随后才问我，“外国童话集？”

“你看得懂韩文？”

“当然了我韩国人啊。”

“骗人吧你。”

“什么时候骗过你！”他理所当然地发泄对我的不满，“真伤人，我和道英说的每一句都是实话。”

我的潜意识一直拒绝李泰容的存在。他的名字，年龄，职业和背景，都像是虚构出来的。他不在身边的时候，我甚至怀疑他不曾存在过，一切都来自我的一个梦。他说的话，做的动作，手的温度还有吻的味道，就像一组无意义的代码，可以被任何一个人取代。

“你给我念个故事呗。”他赌气地将冰块含在嘴里撞上来跟我接吻，故意拿冰堵住直到我的舌头冻得发麻。大夏天的，他冰冷的嘴唇一下又一下轻啄我的锁骨，皮肤上迅速激起一阵凉意。

“这是给小孩子看的。”

“我没去过学校，算起来也还是小孩呢。”

“别烦，愚蠢也要有个限度。”

他打掉我揪他耳朵的手，乖巧地把脑袋搁在我的大腿上躺好。我拗不过这个地痞流氓，随便翻了一页生疏地读给他听。

「…待月亮升上天空，月光洒向宁静的大地，夜莺就飞到那棵玫瑰树上，将胸口压向尖刺。疼痛顿时传遍她的身躯，鲜红的血液从体内流了出来。她张开双唇，开始整夜地歌唱起来，那夜空中晶莹的月亮，也倚在云边静静地聆听…」

李泰容闭上眼睛像睡着了。他睡觉的模样温顺如同婴儿，平静的呼吸下柔软的胸脯有规律地起伏着，让人联想起海浪没过脚背的舒缓节奏。我合上书放到一边，漏进来的月光打在他直挺的鼻梁上，如果这是我的梦境，他只会是一个受难的天使罢了。他在眼皮底下的眼珠转了转，我开了口。

“我说，你想过去韩国吗。”

“韩国？我从来没有出过国。”

“我也是，不过我想去看看。”

“得坐飞机吧？”

“过安检可能有点麻烦，你的这些钉都得摘下来。”

“不好意思，这里也有…”他配合地把手放进裤子里惹得我大笑。

接着他睁开眼睛，眼睛是笑着的。轻轻的一个翻身，梦好像就醒了。

今天是愚人节，平成时代还有一个月就要成为过去。一年前的今天李永钦敲开了我的门。我正要点上线香，一度熄灭的线香重新点燃有股难闻的味道，他愁眉紧锁地盯着香上的火星。

“看短信了吗。”

“看了。”

“那你也觉得是他吗？”李永钦不愧是我认识的人中最聪明的那个，“我很担心…”

“你们关系还挺不错。”

“我是担心你。”

“这个也是愚人节玩笑吗？”

那天下午李永钦发给我一则新闻，关于几天前涉谷发生的集体暴力事件，现场遗留了凌乱的脚印和大滩血迹，那些血液无疑达到了致死的量，简直惨不忍睹。初步调查血迹主要来自两个人，其中一人是某地下暴力团体的成员，劣迹斑斑，今年刚出狱，新闻里写到他的性格极端地残酷凶暴，存在虐杀倾向。另一人不得而知，警方推测没有生还的可能。事件发生在距离JUNGLE不到十米的小巷，从李永钦煞白的脸上我看出来他还有事要告诉我。

“我去了那里，因为害怕没能走很近。对不起…我实在太害怕了。”他不停和我道歉，我起身给他倒水，他也只是接过去放那儿。

其实我已经很久没有见到李泰容了。一个月？可能更久。准确的说，是他很久没有来找我。最后一次见面他带着明显的疲惫，衣服乱糟糟地丢在角落，像一层蜕掉的蛇皮。我们回到屋里做爱，他心不在焉的，又极度敏感，恍若不知身在何处。结束后他连冲洗也懒得去直接闷头大睡，我是如此的粗心，以为他只是心情不好，跟往常一样揉揉那头毛躁似枯草的头发相拥而眠。这天他睡得太沉，我去上班也没能吵醒他。被窝里伸出来他一只斑斓的手臂，是我记忆里关于泰容最后的场景。

“你什么时候离开东京？”

“还要一点时间。”李永钦面露难色，下意识躲开了我的目光，“那天我在店里碰到他，他也说最近需要钱。”

“要钱做什么？”

“说要去韩国。我没和人说起过。”

我没办法想象李泰容所需要的钱会是多大的数字，也不知道他想去韩国的理由是否和我一样。RANDOMZ还停留在我们相遇那天的对话。我从来都是等待他，这是属于我们的默契。现在我彻夜未眠只是等来了黎明。

“还有一件事我没和别人说。”我看见他哆嗦着从口袋掏出很小一块有些脏污的金属，“碰巧捡到的，我不敢肯定就是EIGHT的东西只是...感觉...然后有警察过来，我跑开了。”

这是一颗镶金的人类牙齿。如果再仔细看，上面还刻着极细的两个字母。

“是泰容。”

“谁？”他随即反应过来，“EIGHT的本名？”

李永钦想从我嘴里套出点东西，我当着他的面打开抽屉放了进去，仿佛它是我随手收下的一张名片或者一粒纽扣。

“我有事拜托你。”

“什么事？”

“帮我打耳洞。我能相信的专家只有你了。”

“金道英。”他极少生气，也不会语气低沉地叫我的全名，“你以为自己有多了解他？”

“很痛吧。”

“看人。你不太能忍痛。”

我素来对疼痛敬而远之，李永钦太清楚这一点。但他不知道，与EIGHT在一起后，我无时不刻遐想他身体之中孕育的疼痛。想来我们每次见面，无一例外是交换对性的渴望，巴不得将对方啃噬，又能了解多少心灵深处的伤痛。

下一秒我拿起桌上的剪刀往手心猛扎下去，尖锐的痛感像电击穿透手掌。伤口没有立刻流血，刀尖磕在骨头上发出古怪的闷响，像食草动物被咬断了脖子的悲鸣。我的整条手臂都麻痹了，痛觉以外的知觉几乎消失。

“道英你疯了！”

我听见李永钦的尖叫，他竭力夺走我手中的剪刀扔到地上。他的嘴唇飞速失去了颜色，同时失去颜色的还有整个世界，一切变成了纯白，犹如夏日的腾腾暑气，晃人眼睛。血液集中在手掌涌出来，赤红的鲜血，鲜红的血浆，源源不断地，拧成掌心的漩涡，像我触摸过最滚烫的火焰。我感觉呼吸开始急促，意识从体内抽离出来，伤口突突地跳动，好像握着一颗心脏。

刀扎进手心是怎样的疼痛，我现在知道了。

纹身会比这个疼吗。李永钦不是说纹在手掌是最痛的，那里大概连接了心脏纤弱的神经，所以比起受伤的手，心脏像被捏紧了快要窒息。

那么拔掉一颗牙齿的疼痛呢。如果打碎我的一根肋骨，会比它疼多少倍？十根呢？就是几十倍吗。我都想知道。既然你说的都是实话，那就告诉我吧，EIGHT。我没有你想的那样聪明，成年人的想象力有限，你不告诉我的话，我就不会知道了。

鲜血是数不清的红线，缠绕进我的右手里长出来一只眼睛。

*  
假期结束后我回到公司，右手包扎着绷带打字很不方便，耳朵因为开了过多的耳洞又红又肿。同事们的异样眼光并没有让我不自在，除了人事科长没人和我说过话，我反而前所未有的轻松。

“不管怎么说，先考虑休个长假吧。这段时间辛苦了。”

他认为我的任性还可以挽回，但我下定决心要辞职。因为我的不领情，人事科长显露了疑惑又有些郁闷的表情，我看着就心情畅快。

要我说实话，打耳洞比我想的痛多了，特别是耳骨钉。从医院回来后李永钦边哭边给我打了一只耳朵，我单手把剩下的打满了。他一看我就哭，说我像兔子一样。而我一生的眼泪都在那天用完了，就算把EIGHT的尸体放在面前，我也哭不出来的吧。

连续几晚我睡不好，频繁耳鸣，整个脑袋嗡嗡地响，多亏了医院开的止痛药捡回一条命。药的副作用让人没什么食欲，我稍微瘦了一些，除了发炎红肿的耳朵，脸上没什么血色。看到镜子的时候我有点想笑，李泰容见到我的这副惨样会说什么，还会执意要给我打上和他一样的眉钉吗。

以前的公司宿舍我自然是不能住下去，我搬进了房租更低的公寓，很像我小时候住的那种，然后又一次去了JUNGLE。店里的香薰换成了最近很有人气的海洋辛香，店员也变成了皮肤黝黑的外国人，目测有两米高。不变的是吊扇的有气无力，里面的空气实在是闷热难耐。人的记忆果真一点靠不住，随着时间如波浪一样散去。

我成为了自由撰稿人，基本就是把出版社提供的资料整理成文章。原来这个世界每天要发生成千上万的故事，它们又会被多少人记住呢。暴力事件的后续在电视上放送过几次，大致意思是组内成员内斗，再也没有下文，于是我开始了自己的调查。得益于RANDOMZ的匿名性，许多人大方地提供了地下暴力团体的内幕。那晚失联的还有一名叫做刘的年轻成员，带着资金一起人间蒸发了。他平日里不露面只参与线上交易，就知道有很多纹身。光凭这些我不能判定，但我的预感没出过错，我不眠不休地整理情报，手中掌握了他们贩卖违禁药品的证据。后来我在RANDOMZ上寻找目击者的事情被暴露，有人试图找借口约我见面，我不得不中止了调查。恐怕那不仅仅是普通的斗殴，头脑里有了确切的答案，越是接近真相，我越是平静。只是偶尔，心脏会跟着右手的伤疤隐隐作痛。

迈入令和的第一天，李永钦就带我去找教他纹身的师傅，我还是第一次见他如此信赖一个人，那种眼神好像我也曾经在谁身上看到过。现在才五月，工作室的冷气就开得很足，我把盖在身上的毛巾往上挪了点，李永钦比躺在台上的我还紧张，反复在耳边念叨着注意事项。

“这附近的皮肤很薄又贴近骨头，不改了就做好觉悟吧。”师傅让李永钦帮我先给皮肤消毒，自己去拿转印的图纸。

“真是不要命，你知道等下有多痛吗？”

“我又不是要死了干嘛这副样子。”

从背后感觉到男人的目光，像要把我生吞活剥。李永钦沉默地捏着我的手，我心想，你他妈要是今天敢哭，我的小命就栽在你师傅手里了。他倒是没哭，反而给了我一个坚定的眼神。我差点忘记他比我要强大得多了，被霸凌的人打断鼻梁也绝不掉下一滴泪。

“相信我，我们很快会找到EIGHT。”

笨蛋李永钦，鸟儿本来就不在笼子里的。

机械的噪音中排针在我的皮肤上无视伤口地来回割着，像拿小刀剔除骨头上的皮肉，嫣红的色料在眼睛的余光里仿佛真实的血液从胸口流淌出来。

纹身只是一次仪式。

因为我想要的玫瑰，必须用我的心血浸染。

起初它是黯淡的，然后染上一层亲吻脸颊的红晕，伴随着深入骨髓的疼痛，最终变作鲜红，花的外瓣红如烈火，花的内心赤如绛玉。

这是我要铭记余生的疼痛。

“不过为什么只有一只呢？”

你在肩上纹上翅膀的时候在想什么。

“太疼了呗。”

你也有不能忘记的人吗。

“少来这套，你最没资格说这句话。”

可是再过不久我就会忘掉你的名字。

“真的呀，怎么老不相信我说的。要我把心剖出来吗？”

然后想不起来你的脸和声音。

“...剖你自己就行干嘛挠我？”

只有切肤之痛沉睡在我的体内。

“和我殉情吧，金道英。”

就像血液终究会流进我的心房，永远是我的一部分了。

————♾————

**Author's Note:**

> 「」童话部分引用了林徽因先生的译文。


End file.
